Paint is well known for its protective and decorative properties. Modern paint consists of several chemical compounds including a fluid vehicle, such as linseed oil, that solidifies when exposed to air. For this reason, paint is stored in a sealed container and applied by spreading thinly across a surface. Once exposed to air the paint "dries" thereby permanently adhering to the surface.
To apply paint it is recommended that paint removed from the sealed container is immediately spread across a surface. However, situations exist where paint cannot be applied quickly enough to prevent the solidification process. For this reason it is preferable that paint remains in its original container and an applicator is used to remove only as much paint as needed. The most efficient storage container for paint is the original container. A typical container for storing paint is a universally accepted metal can having an open top that is sealed with a lid. The lid is made of stamped metal having a V-shaped lip capable of engaging a perimeter receptacle located along the open top of the paint can. The lid and perimeter receptacle each allow sufficient deformation so as to form an air tight seal.
The common method of removing paint from a paint can is by removal of the lid and dipping an applicator, such as a paint brush, into the paint can. To prevent dripping paint from the applicator, excess paint is removed by dragging the brush portion of the applicator against the inner edge of the paint can. Ideally the excess paint will flow back into the paint can. Realistically the excess paint fills the perimeter receptacle and the paint drips down the outside surface of the can.
Paint that drips down the side of the can is wasted and should the paint drip to the floor it is difficult to clean. Further, if the paint can is to be used as the storage container the excess paint should be removed from the perimeter receptacle or the sealing will cause the excess paint to splatter.
If the applicator needs to be set down to move a ladder, mask a window, or the like, a clean spot is needed to prevent the applicator from being contaminated with dirt. Attempting to balance the applicator on the edge of the can be disastrous for if the applicator falls into the paint, the handle will be covered with paint. If the applicator falls over the edge of the can, the applicator may fall on an unclean surface require cleaning or the area that it falls on may require cleaning. Should a clean area be provided, it must be maintained in a clean state or cleaned before and after each use.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a device capable of removing excess paint from a paint brush and provides a continuously clean location for setting of the paint brush when not in use.